Resolutions
by o-seastarved
Summary: "There they stood, in their underwear and three feet away, just breathing hot, thick carbon into the room and feeling the temperature rise. He memorized the small gap between her thighs and the way her matching blue lace underwear wrapped around her hips." - What if Chris hadn't walked in on Isaac and Allison undressing? Shameless smut fic because obviously!


_because every fandom deserves smut fic right? _

* * *

There was a moment when he stood before her, looking down at his bare chest, then back at her, conveying what was right there before her, that he felt much more naked than he was. Baring more than a chest. _Here I am._ Isaac wasn't generally in the business of keeping his thoughts and feelings to himself. He generally believed that playing games and skirting around the truth of it all was a waste of his time.

But he was much more interested in playing this sort of game. Tit for tat. Allison matched his move and soon he feared he'd lost the upper hand, since his eyes were instantly transfixed on the gentle curve of her breasts above her bra. There she stood, lifting her chin haughtily at him, and all he could do was stare. Fair, he reasoned, because she so rarely wore anything that would give a peek.

_Your move_. He gulped, unable to pull his eyes away, but he had to raise the stakes. His hands went to his belt, and he worked hard to undo it without looking down. Down the zipper came, and it was Allison's turn to gulp. His mouth turned up for an instant before he shrugged off his jeans, kicking off his shoes and socks and as they went.

His mind was racing with so many thoughts that couldn't fully form due to the fact that Allison was reaching behind her to unzip her skirt, and soon it shimmied down and he knew he had to do something. There they stood, in their underwear and three feet away, just breathing hot, thick carbon into the room and feeling the temperature rise. He memorized the small gap between her thighs and the way her matching blue lace underwear wrapped around her hips.

_Do something_ her look told him. Her chin was lifted again and her eyes determined. She dared him.

Finally, after taking in the big picture, he was ready to get up close. It took only a stride to reach her and only a second to hoist her up in his arms. Her legs squeezed around his waist and he backed them up against the wall behind her with a delicious thud. Aware of their lips inches apart, and the ragged breaths emitting from them, he paused.

He could kiss her. But he wouldn't.

She gasped when he let his hands go from her waist only to catch her again a few inches lower by her ass. He palmed each cheek and thrust his groin against hers. Her hands, which had been wrapped around his neck, tangled up in his hair and she began to inhale sharp, rhythmic gasps whenever he angled his hips up against her.

"Isaac," she said breathily and he froze. "Bed," she said.

"Oh," he said and momentarily forgot necessary motor functions while his erection was fucking pressed up against Allison Argent's underwear and had her squirming. But he remembered…kind of…and pedaled them both backwards until his knees hit the bed and he propelled back, Allison bouncing and hovering over him as the ends of her hair brushed his jaw.

Her hands were free to roam and roam they did. Over his shoulders and pecks, down his abs and along his pelvic bone where she traced the proverbial V. But they soon left him to swiftly undo her bra, and as it fell to a heap at their side, it was his turn to touch, and his hands cupped and explored her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples and though he'd sworn not to kiss her, he made an exception and took one into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Allison moaned and threw her head back and he smiled against her skin, left her wanting as he trailed open mouthed along her collarbone and to her neck. She ground hard against him and he sucked harder on her neck in response, scraped a patch of skin between his teeth and pinched and squeezed her breasts until she was whimpering.

He had no intention of stopping and could have relished in her writhing above him and making those sounds and feeling the heat emanating from her for hours. But Allison had other ideas and shoved him back hard until his back hit the mattress. She swung one leg over him and off so she could tuck her fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs and yank them down, releasing his cock to the cool air. He hissed and watched her small frame stand before him and peel her underwear off and step out of them. He wanted to take her all in in her nakedness, but there was no time for staring as she straddled him on the bed again, with no delicately woven cotton between them.

He pulled himself up onto his elbows and watched her with open, parched lips and hooded eyes as she took him into her hand, delicately tracing his veins and flicking a thumb over his head and it was his turn to groan. She positioned herself above him and guided him to her entrance, locked eyes and hovered devilishly before sinking down. She closed her eyes and shifted, strangling a whine in the back of her throat as she accommodated him. And for the first time Isaac felt what it was like to be inside a woman, Allison Argent for that matter. He was able to close is eyes and exhale for barely a second before she started moving back up his shaft, and back down, and back up. Relentlessly, tirelessly, beautifully.

Dumfounded, he let her ride him, and for a minute he was inclined to just watch her, until something deep within his gut seemed to growl and unleash a raw instinct...animalistic...maybe just prehistoric. He sat up more and reached an arm around her back, gaining the right amount of leverage to thrust his hips up to meet hers when they came down. He was now eliciting short, high pitched cries from her as she urged him to move faster, harder, deeper. Her nails dugs into his shoulders. Soft grunts escaped from the back of his throat and beads of sweat broke along his forehead. He was drowning and the only way to stay afloat was to keep pumping, to keep feeling her warmth, her tightness, her muscles enveloping and squeezing him and he knew he was close.

"Allison," he managed to strangle out. "Show me what to do." Hell if he was going to fuck Allison Argent and not see her come.

"Don't stop," she said.

"Allison," he urged, and without breaking her rhythm, she reached a hand out for his arm and pulled it in between their bodies and led him to her clit. He shifted more upright, arching her back and pressing her torso into his. He went to work, rubbing in circles and back and forth. He sucked on her neck and held on for dear life, knowing he would leave his mark the next day and damn proud of it.

"Oh God," she cried out suddenly. "Oh God oh God oh God," she chanted over and over until she lost coherency and her entire body tensed and her inner muscles clenched even tighter around him until he thought he'd pop like warm champagne and suddenly she was frozen, almost paralyzed and rigid in his arms for a few eternal seconds and then unraveled and shook around him until he came too, and for the first time saw tiny white stars behind his eyes and felt air in his head.

He rested his forehead on her shoulder and tried to catch his breath, heard her do the same.

"See?" he managed between heavy puffs of air. "I didn't kiss you."

He lifted her off of him and plopped her on her bed in a muddled daze as he dressed. Her resolution was still mightily in tact, though it appeared nothing else was, and he smirked proudly when he left her.

* * *

_ok so I wrote this before the new episode and in canon Allison tooootally has Isaac wrapped around her finger and this goes a bit of a different way, but hey I like to be different idk. so like talk 2 meeee i'm just trynnnna please you Allisaac fandom! _


End file.
